Voltz starter tips and tricks!
Welcome to Starter tips and tricks! (hope this helps on you quest to server-server domination!) Hello there! Im Xeno, and I have been playing Voltz for a long time now. I would like to help as many people as i can with this page, filled with valuable information that will be edited along for content and availability. 1. Far distance is useful, no?: One thing that i always seem to see on voltz servers are that the warps are bombed to the brink of becoming a void of doom and dispair. Usaully the wild warps that start you out on the server are the main target on the servers, how you would handle this is to go far,far away from that area, away from the possible radiation and blackholes that may be about. This is always the hardest part of starting out in Voltz, but it will get very easy later on. 2. Level 15? Yes i say level 15!: Once you are far enough away from the wild warp, or even spawn for that matter, dig down to level 15. Yes i say level 15, (make sure you have sapplings, seeds, netted animals, and or a constant zombie supply to feed and keep you stocked on wood and food) level 15 is a great place to start, on a normal server the ores spawn more frequently down in that level and your more likely to find uranium and mineshafts down at that level, diamonds, emeralds, and more! I would suggest you find a cave system hub, or a ravine to live in. Once you set up a main base, (make a small encampment depending on your distance away from spawn) make a manual grinder, this will make double the ores without power and speed up your evolution through the server's ranks. 3. Power, Power, Power, and lapis: Once you have a good ammount of iron, copper, osmium, and redstone, lava, etc. Make about 5-10 heat generators, Heat generators should be your main source of power, until you make missile silos, and make a basic energy cube, yes an energy cube! energy cubes are more efficient and dont have the wires that burn out because of high energy levels, make about 32 or 24 universal cables, these will transport any quantity of power with hardly any drawbacks to the amps and voltage of the electricity, plus they are almost completely compatible with all the mods in the modpack, and they are cheaper than normal wiring as well. any machines you put on the wires are up to you. Lapis is another important resource, making elite circuits and tinkertables and armor, etc. are important to your base. Make sure you have a lot of lapis, (dont go overboard with a full scale mine-athon for lapis, just when you see it mine it up straight away.) with you at all times in a chest. Note: The more machines you want to add to the power, add more power. (5-10 more heat generators per 3-4 machines.) 4.' Make Power Armor a priority!:' Power Armor, or PA, is very handy when you start out, its cheaper now with just the use of MPS wiring and steel plates. The armor itself still isnt very useful to start out with, but it gives you a invunerability to lava for a certain duration (increased with heat sinks) making your mining troubles less stressfull and more forgiving. Most of the ingredients for the add-ons on the armor are cheap to start out with, I would suggest you have all the electrical generator mods installed, as well as one elite battery to max level and size, and 2 adv. batteries to half level and size, and two basic batteries on their default level and size (wieght matters!) this will supply you with enough energy for all your needs! What you do with the mods are up to you! 5. Small factions are lasting factions!: Having a faction you can count on is great, but when it gets too big it becomes a problem. When developing a faction to protect your chests and things you want to have as little people as possible, this decreases the likely-hood of you being spotted by another faction, and will give you more trustworthy decisions with people that you count on in the faction. Being small is great and all, but even though you want to expand power can be a problem, but the truth is that if you claim a whole bunch of land at one time other people will notice it more on the faction map (/f map) and you will have little or no power to defend against other people unclaiming land from your faction area. So i suggest that you build 2-3 floors in your base to keep the faction chunk small and sturdy. I would suggest 3-5 people in your faction at a time. 6. Think of every possible armor in the game, and compress it into Power Armor!: One thing to note is that armor is important on all perspectives, but if your still wearing that Power Armor you just made, go ahead and fetch a whole bunch of iron cause you gonna need it for basic armor plating (same armor as iron or steel) and and radiation plating (like the hazmat suit, but better) the basic armor costs 1 basic plate to make, the rad armor is the most expensive part of the armor (besides the energy shielding) to make cause is costs 3 basic plates, thats 15 iron and 3 MPS wire per armor piece! in the end the rad plating is the most valuable part of the armor when dealing with nuclear physics (which i will get into eventually.) Hazmat suits are great and all, but they wear out, causing you to mine for more resources, but with the rad plating on the Power Armor (Power Armor has no durability limit) the wearing and tearing of the radiation wont affect it at all! Making you a happy radioactive camper. 7. your brain is now sick with heat generators, and wants brain candy!: After you have a good ammount of uranium and steel, iron, redstone, etc. you want to make a chemical extractor, nuclear boiler, and a centrifuge. These will help in the process of making nukes and fission reactor fuel. Make sure you put the uranium in the chemical extractor first to make yellow cake! this "yellow cake" will be turned into hydroxycloride for making enriched uranium and breeding uranium! You also get 1-5 pieces of yellow cake from one block of uranium so the process will be more efficient in the end. Note that with this set up the boiler and the centrifuge will hog all the power, so limit the ammount of uranium you put in the chemical extractor for the fuels! Next you want to start building the fission reactor setup and of course the fisson reactor and turbines themselves. I would also suggest using steam funnels for more efficient turbine power in the end of the process, just put them under the''' '''9 turbines you put together to make a huge one. 8. What's with breeding uranium!?!?!?: Breeding uranium has no definite use, it is a catalyst for repairing fissle fuel cells in a breeding reactor, and now is for a new fuel for the fission reactor itself i belive. The breeding reactor will need 5 fisson reactors, 4 of wich will be used for the breeding uranium, and 1 (center) for the fissle fuel cell. this set up is more expensive, but if you think of it, you have a semi-infinte power source just sitting there! Put the generator in a casing similar to the fission reactor setup and then use the breeding and fissle fule cells to heat up the watter. the breeding fuel cells will run out eventually, but you will have a fissle fuel cell that is always being repaired (so long as you have uranium) so the energy for heating the watter will never get used up, and more power will be generated from the other reactors! 9. Time for the big guns!: When you have a pretty good supply of power in your base, it's time for missle launchers and matter cannons! (You will need to go to the nether for the matter cannons!) Make sure you have a few missle..... (more to edit later!)